


Cold War 冷战

by melnakuru, sator_square



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Games
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sator_square/pseuds/sator_square
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>剧集前，Moriarty从未听说过Sherlock Holmes。他只认识Mycroft Holmes，一直阻挠他犯罪计划的那个碍事的政府官员。在迷上他那个冷淡、聪明的敌人后，他决定囚禁而不是杀死他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold War 冷战

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371841) by [sator_square](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sator_square/pseuds/sator_square). 



Mycroft慢慢苏醒了过来。他最先注意到的是自己僵直的身体有多冷——短暂混乱的一瞬间内他还以为自己可能是死了。

 

睁开双眼看到漆黑一片也没帮上忙。他等着自己的眼睛适应环境，但房间内依然是伸手不见五指。

 

他的双脚冻僵了，鞋袜都不见了。

 

Mycroft企图回忆起自己在现在这地方——不管这是哪里——醒来之前在哪。他在…自己的车里，刚下班正被送回家。时间并不是太晚，但他比平时都疲劳很多。当时他将其怪罪于这周事情太多了，但现在他很确定自己是被下了药。

 

他摸了摸自己的口袋，毫不惊讶地发现手机不见了。仔细检查之后发现钱包、钥匙、怀表、铅笔和戒指也都没了。

 

他还需要推算出自己被带到了什么地方，开始触摸身周搜集更多情报。他躺在一张小床上——金属床架，填充床垫和粗糙的床罩，疙疙瘩瘩的枕头。他碰了碰墙，冰冷的金属碰到他的皮肤让他猛然抽开手。几种可能性在他脑内浮出——防空洞、船舱、也许是商用冷冻库或冷藏库…

 

Mycroft坐起来，摩擦着双脚企图感到一些温暖。这小小的努力在他把脚放在冰冷的地上那一瞬间就被毁了。这次他忍住了立刻抽开脚的冲动，而是强迫自己至少稍微习惯一点这温度。

 

他站起身来，抬高手想知道天花板是否低到可以碰触；如果胳膊伸直的话确实可以。他在大概离床一步远的地方发现一个小通风孔，往屋里吹着冷气，证实了他认为这是冷冻室或冷藏室是正确的——多半是后者，鉴于他的双手双脚并没真被冻伤。

 

Mycroft小心地又往前走了一步，撞上了一张金属椅子——是那种现代风格的，样式简单，满是棱角。就在椅子前面有一张金属桌子，对面则是一张一模一样的椅子。也就是说他接下来很可能会被审讯。

 

对面的墙离桌子只有两步远。右侧有一扇封闭的门，连一个能透进光线或温度的门缝都没有。门边的一个灯的开关有短暂地那么一瞬间看上去很有保证，但上下拨动它并没造成任何效果。

 

墙壁左侧有一个水池和一个马桶。

 

Mycroft推论这样的话他一定是在冷藏库里，不然马桶里的水肯定至少有一部分会冻结。他试了一下水龙头，发现它可以使用，虽然里面只流出了冰冷的水。水池边上放着一个金属杯子，感觉是干净的。

 

水池和马桶绝对不是冷藏库原本的一部分，从螺丝钉的触感来判断，它们是近期刚被装上的。囚禁他的人专程为他准备了这个房间，并打算让他住上一阵子。

 

不幸的是，他完全不知道那可能是谁。或者应该说，他的猜测太多了多到一点用处也没有。

 

Mycroft开始检查房间其它部分以免自己错过了什么。

 

床对面有一个监视摄像头。只靠触感他无法确定，但他相信它很可能是有红外功能的。

 

他唯一又找到 的东西是在桌子正上方的一个空的灯泡槽口，这...让他很迷惑。他的绑匪打算来审问他的时候把灯泡带来吗？他能明白为什么绑匪会想要在那之前把他完全留在 黑暗中，字面意义上的，但把灯泡线路重新连到一个别处的开关上肯定才更能说得通。毕竟，他们可是有足够的时间安装了水管系统。

 

也许他们只是单纯打算一直让他待在黑暗里，觉得那就没有那么做的必要了。但如果是这样的话，为什么有两把椅子？

 

这不寻常的决定让他很不安。Mycroft可以对付聪明的绑匪，愚蠢的绑匪，甚至是暴力的绑匪，三者均有可以理解利用的行为模式。但是一个行为让他怎么也无法解释的人…

 

Mycroft重新坐回床上。在得到更多关于自己状况的确实情报之前他什么也没法做。

 

~*~*~*~

 

判断时间流逝很困难。Mycroft很快就从坐在床上变成了躺在床上——没有意义消耗额外的精力让自己直立。他花了一些时间梳理一个绑匪可能会想从这里自己知道的情报，有哪些真实却无关的情报他要给出，以及如果必要的话，怎样才能最好地假装叛变到他绑匪的那一侧。

 

实际上这并没有那么有效，因为对于抓走他的人们的事情他知道的实在是太少了，但这能让他的头脑有事可做。

 

门被打开的时候Mycroft坐了起来，抬起一只手遮住眼睛挡住随之而来的刺眼光芒。他听到了一声沉闷的金属撞击声，有什么东西被放在了桌上。

 

他的视力调整到刚好足以让他瞥到一眼从门口离开的守卫。男性，高大强壮，职业保安的肢体语言。他的衣服是简单但耐穿的黑色裤子和白色衬衫，作为制服的一部分很合适，但并不会明显到一眼就能看出是制服。但那双靴子，Mycroft认出了是三家大型保全公司偏爱的特殊款式。

 

但是，他的守 卫目前并不是在为当中任何一家工作，至少这点是很明显的。他的衣服已经穿旧，有一段时间没换过新了。他是尽可能迅速进出房间的，脸上挂着略微心虚的表情， 就好象他知道自己在做错事，但是觉得没有选择只能这么做一样。Mycroft推论这个男人曾经为一家保全公司工作过，几个月前被解雇了，然后最近刚刚被绑 匪提供了个见不得光的工作。他没问多少问题就接受了，铤而走险地想要供养他的家人，他样式简单但擦得干干净净的婚戒表示他深爱着他们。

 

让一个之前不是犯罪者的本地人来做守卫的选择很有趣。这意味着他的绑匪很可能——虽然不是完全确定——也是本地人。这同时还极有可能意味着这是绑匪通常行动以外的某种额外项目——不然的话他们可以让正规的员工来做这工作。

 

以这些演绎作基础Mycroft得以排除了大量的疑犯，但名单还是比他希望中的笼统并长太多了。

 

Mycroft从那守卫身上得到的有用的情报还有另外一点——迅速一瞥男人稍微磨损的电子表告诉了他时间和日期。现在是8:00，他被抓的第二天早晨。那么目前为止他被囚禁了大约12小时，虽然他完全不知道这段时间内他昏迷了多久。

 

守卫留下了一碗粥，里面有个勺子。就以Mycroft在门关上之前短暂的那一眼来看，那粥一点也无法促进食欲，但至少他的绑匪赐给了他食物。他试探性地吃了一口。

 

那味道并没有他预期中那么恶心，事实上，Mycroft甚至没法说里面有能让他觉得恶心的味道。这粥没有甜味、苦味、酸味或咸味，不管是气味还是味道里都完全没有任何东西能告诉他它是由什么做成的。它很稠，但是也没有口感。

 

这就像是在吃一碗冰冷的空无。

 

吃完之后Mycroft没觉得有多饱，但他也不觉得饿了。他用一杯冰冷的水把它冲下去，然后几乎立刻后悔了——现在他体内和体表感觉一样冷了。

 

~*~*~*~

 

Mycroft耐心地等着自己的绑匪作出一些事情， _任何_ 能透露出他被囚禁原因的事情，但没有任何重要事件发生。

 

后来有另一个守卫来用新的一碗粥代替了空碗。Mycroft对他的观测和另一个人非常相似，虽然这个人在妻儿之外还有几个宠物。从他的手表来看，现在是晚上6:02。

 

第二天这模式又重复了一遍，不过是两个不同的守卫。在那之后这四个守卫继续以两天一轮的周期换着班。Mycroft几乎没怎么睡觉，屋里的温度让他很难保持静止的时间长到足以睡着。

 

第四天的时候Mycroft在吃完晚饭后留下了勺子。他并没有什么需要一个多余勺子的计划，但他的头脑实在是缺乏刺激到了痛苦的地步，这种尝试至少能显露出囚禁他的那些人对他的所作所为有多注意。

 

对守卫反应的期待让他的头脑一整夜都有事可做。他会马上注意到吗？还是会离开、注意到、然后再回来？或者完全不会发现？这行为会被分析成威胁吗？

 

Mycroft几乎希望它会了。人们在感到被威胁的时候 _会行动_ 。就算是一顿打听起来也开始比他现在的状况要好了。

 

8:00的时候守卫走进房间放下了新的碗。他拿起空碗转身要离开，几乎马上又转了回来。“勺子。”他生硬地说。

 

这两个字在Mycroft耳中回响，在四天完全的沉默之后听到一个声音感觉很奇特。他缓缓伸出手去把勺子递给了他。“我道歉。我忘了我还有这个勺子。”

 

守卫一言不发地接过勺子，然后离开了。

 

守卫的反应也许让他很沮丧，但这对话让门多开了至少二十多秒，让Mycroft第一次真正有机会整个观察一下自己身处的房间。他没发现多少真的有用的事——比如说他的床垫有蓝白条实在不重要——但他确实核实了那个对着他的摄像头是红外的。

 

他还好好看了一眼门外的区域。门对面的墙是干净的白色——事实上刚被粉刷过。走廊向两个方向延伸，但是光线显然表明了门右侧的走廊并没有多长。透过门口能看到的那块地板被一大张黑色垫子盖着，遮住了地板本身。

 

Mycroft皱眉考虑起了这小小的举动。除了阻止他看到以外并没有什么明显的需要盖住那一片地板的原因。这举动彻底到令人不安——这是一个完全清楚他演绎能力的人的行为。

 

这是他发现的第二个让他不安的细节了。他没法完全说出为什么这让他那么紧张，但他清楚知道这感觉是不会离开的，直到他发现是谁囚禁了自己。

 

最好尽快。

 

~*~*~*~

 

监禁第八天时Mycroft意识到他需要走出第一步。抓住他的人显然毫不心急，看上去他们愿意一直等到他崩溃才问出第一个问题。

 

他懒惰的一面不由自主地赞成了这计划。

 

但是这造成了几个问题。虽然Mycroft很强，他却也相当清楚自己的状态已经绷得很紧了，虽然才刚经过八天。要是时间足够的话，这种枯燥无味真的 _会_ 开始让他崩溃的。他需要说服囚禁自己的人和他谈谈，给他一些情报让他知道为什么自己在这里，就算那意味着失去漠不关心的外表提供的优势。

 

如果他对自己成功的能力更有信心的话，他会直接就在摄像头前面演出一场彻底的崩溃。但是他知道自己绝对无法做到让人信服的。就算撇开他的绑匪对他人格做过的彻底研究不提，他的自尊心也绝不会允许自己如此羞辱自己。

 

Mycroft得企图以其它的方式结束这种僵局。

 

他试着问给他送来早饭的守卫：“我为什么在这？”

 

守卫表现得就好象他什么都没说过一样。

 

接下来的两天Mycroft重复问了其他三个守卫同样的问题。他们不做回应的样子一模一样。

 

Mycroft试着问摄像头：“你想从我这里得到什么？”

 

他等了几秒，然后重新坐回了床上。有大概一分钟左右他以为自己的话这次就像之前每一次一样被无视了——直到门被打开，现任值班的守卫拿着一根蜡烛走了进来。他把蜡烛放在桌上，然后一言不发地离开了。

 

Mycroft 只有片刻时间用来思考这意料之外的大方，另一个人就走了进来。一条宽大、毛绒绒的红色毯子裹住他整个身体，骷髅图案的睡裤从毯子下面露出一截，和他脚上的 小兔兔拖鞋形成了奇特的对比。男人夸张地颤抖了一下，把毯子在身上裹得更紧了。“呜啊，这里真够冷的。”他说，声音熟悉到令人心悸。他抬起头对 Mycroft笑了，“你不觉得吗？”

 

Mycroft通常都因为自己掩藏情感的能力而很自豪，但这次他完全无法掩饰自己的惊讶。“是你。”

 

“是我！”男人快乐地赞同。“老伙计Jim，Moriarty特遣部队的那个。”

 

“为什么？”Mycroft问。他没指望能得到真实的答案，但谎言也可以一样有用。“你被恐吓了吗？”他和Jim一起在桌边坐下，抑制住了碰到寒意刺骨的金属椅子时畏缩。

 

“哦，别这么 _愚钝_ 了。”Jim呻吟，扑通一下掉进一张椅子里。

 

Mycroft只是扬起了一边眉毛。

 

Jim戏剧化 地叹了一口气。“我那么费心地在巴黎布置了虚假的军火交易，而你只是无视了我的努力还推算出了真实的地点，因为‘不寻常的交通流量’。”他在空中挥了挥 手，“我贿赂了海关负责人，而你因为他去看牙就抓到了他。我给和你一起工作的那群白痴之一布置了汽车炸弹，而你马上就注意到了空气清新剂不 _完全_ 在原位了。”

 

“我花了那么多 _精力_ 而你每次都能直接看穿。但不知怎的——”Jim窃笑了一下，“ _不知怎的_ ，你和我一起待了几个月—— _几个月_ ！一起处理‘Moriarty问题’，居然完全都没注意到我、就、是、James Moriarty。”

 

“这就是为什么我们在这吗？”Mycroft问，“因为你想要我承认你的才华？”

 

“不不不不，”Jim答道，“我们在这是因为你实在是太有趣了我没法杀了你。”

 

Mycroft感到整个房间都缩紧了。他一直在假设自己被绑架主要是出于政治因素，就算在Jim表露身份的时候他也以为自己被绑架有某种他只是还没想出来的实际意义。但现在这听起来像是Jim绑架他…是为了好玩。“你是什么意思？”

 

“你一直很碍事，”Jim答道，“我本会开心地把那些笨蛋们指向错误的方向的，但你把一切都毁了，每次都是。显然，我 _应该_ 杀了你。也不是说我没试过！”

 

Mycroft僵直地坐在椅子上。“你…试过？”他无法想起过去几个月里任何类似于想取他性命的事件，要直说的话这比什么都让他感到恐惧。

 

“好吧， _几乎_ 试过。”Jim叹了口气答，“我的计划是引诱你，事后再杀了你。但不管我做什么或是让自己多有魅力，你都完全无视了我。无视了 _我_ 。 _没有人_ 能在我不想被无视的时候无视我的。”

 

“我确信我不是唯一一个不觉得你很有魅力的人。”Mycroft轻柔地说。

 

“哦，你不是。”Jim答道。“但问题是你 _没有_ 不觉得我很有魅力。我看到了你对我起的反应。你都 _这么_ ——”Jim以拇指和食指捏在一起“—— _这么_ 接近要把我按在你的桌子上了，然后，”Jim抬起手来，眼神疯狂，“什么都没了。你就只是…不会去做，完全没有理由。一点都说不通。”

 

“大部分人都会觉得不和自己的同事发生性关系是完全理智的做法。”Mycroft回应，拒绝承认Jim话中的真相，就算这个人已经供应了他几个月的性幻想了。“尤其是在工作场合。”

 

Jim翻了个白眼。“人们只是这么 _说_ ，可不是这么 _做_ 。我让你部门里一半的人都在几分钟之内就开始求着想要我了，而且大部分白痴都还以为自己是直的。但你…”Jim摇了摇头，“ _你_ 会把我冻、出、去。”

 

Mycroft脑内记下了如果他还能从这里走出去的话要开除自己部门里的一半人。“或许我们只是没有你想象的那么合适。”

 

“虽然这可能性太可怕了，但我确实考虑过呢。”Jim答，“但你也没要我派去的任何其他人。我是唯一一个甚至有那么一点 _接近_ 融化Ice Man的人。”

 

“如果你的目标是‘融化’我，你可以选个更好的场所的。”Mycroft指出。

 

“哦，但这你就错了。”Jim答，“这是最完美的地方。你看，没有人真心想要一直寒冷。就算你也不行。”他拿起蜡烛走向门口，“早晨再见。”他快乐地加上。

 

房间恢复了漆黑一片。因为失去了蜡烛的火苗Mycroft感到稍微更冷了一点，虽然他的理智清楚那绝不可能让房间温暖起来的。

 

他躺在床上考虑起了自己的状况。到现在他的办公室肯定已经注意到他的失踪了，可以认为他们最迟在第二天就注意到了。

 

但另一方面… Jim可以进出他的办公室。他可以破坏现场，随便布置任何他想要所有人相信的任何故事。之前Mycroft是唯一一个能看穿他持续不断的虚假情报的人，没有任何理由现在认为他的同事们可以在没有他的情况下做到。

 

但是悲观是无益的。Mycroft知道自己只能坚持下去，希望被援救并寻找任何可能出现的逃跑机会。

 

但现在，他只是躺在床上，企图无视寒冷到足以能睡着一会。

  
  


~*~*~*~

Jim言而有信，第二天给Mycroft带来了早饭。还是那冰冷无味的粥，但这一次还附加了烛光的福利，虽然也只是这样而已。

 

Jim坐在他对面，依然裹在那张毯子里，啜饮着看上去和闻上去都像是热可可的东西。它还在冒白烟，虽然这肯定持续不了多久。

 

Mycroft不由自主地羡慕瞥了一眼。

 

“想要点吗？Ice Man？”

 

“不了，谢谢。”Mycroft答道。

 

“真可惜。这相当美味呢。”Jim大口喝下了剩余的可可，然后满足地叹了口气。

 

他离开了，把蜡烛也一起带走，但留下了一把用电池的电剃须刀。“你看上去有点邋遢了。”

 

Mycroft 尽可能地探索了一下利用这剃须刀逃跑的可能性，但什么也没发现。就算他没被一直监视着也不太可能在一片漆黑中把这东西拆开。不管他有多不情愿主动为自己的 绑匪来修整仪容，他更讨厌胡子拉碴的感觉。他尽可能在没有灯光或是镜子的情况下剃干净了胡茬，没有他这么小心的人绝对没法做得这么好的。

 

晚些时候Jim带着双人份的晚餐回来了。Mycroft的是粥，自己的是牛排。

 

Mycroft固执地对Jim的晚饭看都不肯看第二眼，不管Jim有多么努力地表现出享受的样子。

 

这次饭后Jim没有马上离开。“那么，你睡得怎么样？”

 

“相当好，谢谢你的关心。”Mycroft撒谎到。

 

“嗯，我看上去可不这么想呢。”Jim答，对摄像头点了下头。“你抖了一整夜。”

 

Mycroft抿紧嘴唇。他再三试过阻止自己颤抖，但这是无意识的——只要他的身体足够冷，不管怎样他都会发抖的。“考虑到你让我住的地方，这可不该让你惊讶不是吗？”

 

“对，但我觉得你可能需要一张毯子。”Jim说，微笑着歪头窝进自己的毯子里。

 

Mycroft什么也没说，虽然只是单纯得到一条毯子来保温的念头就已经有魅力的不得了了。

 

“ _你_ 觉得你需要毯子吗？”

 

“你要给我毯子吗？”

 

“嗯，不。我只有这一张呢。”Jim答，“但我可能会愿意和你分享一小会。”

 

“作为交换我需要给你什么？”Mycroft问他。

 

Jim的脸上冒出了受伤的表情。“什么也不用。没人教过你纯粹分享的价值吗？”

 

Mycroft咬紧牙关，把勺子放回了桌子上。

 

“我的提议还有效哟。”Jim加上，把毯子像是电影明星的貂皮大衣一样裹在身上。

 

“不了，谢谢。”Mycroft躺回床上，故意无视了Jim的存在。

 

“好吧。”

 

第二天Jim没有回来。Mycroft在寒冷和黑暗中孤独度过了一整天。

 

接下来那天早上Jim在早餐时间拿着蜡烛回来时，他很难无视自己松了一口气的感觉。“你想我吗？”

 

Mycroft什么也没说，也没有抬头看他。虽然他能闻到和Jim一起进入房间的那块温暖的蓝莓派的味道。

 

Jim撅起了嘴。“真不友善。我大老远跑过来和你聊天，你甚至都不跟我说话。”他把一碗粥推到Mycroft面前，然后开始吃自己的派。“嗯，这个棒极了，你应该也试试。”

 

“不了，谢谢。”Mycroft答道。他缓缓吃掉了自己的粥，每一口都感觉更加冰冷无味。

 

Jim吃的速度也一样的慢，尽可能淫荡地从叉子上舔掉每一小块派。二人都吃完之后他离开了。

 

Mycroft把接下来的几个小时花在猜测他会不会在晚餐时间回来上。

 

他确实回来了，这次带来奚落Mycroft的是意大利面。

 

“你不能就那么 _坐那_ ，什么都不说。”晚饭吃到一半时他告诉Mycroft，“好歹问我问题啊。”

 

“你打算把我留多久？”

 

“到永远。”Jim答，“多明显。问我点你不知道的事。”

 

“我的办公室没有我之后情况如何？”

 

Jim大笑。“你离开的那一瞬间他们就崩溃了。一切都是一团混乱！哦，还有就是他们都以为你死了。我大概稍微促进了一点这说法吧。”

 

Mycroft感到心沉了下去。如果都没人知道他还活着的话——不，他不能认为Jim会告诉他真相。“你确定他们都相信我死了吗？”他问，仔细观察着Jim的脸。

 

“好吧，除了那个闯进办公室来要求你从他家里拆除所有摄像头的男人以外，”Jim挑逗地舔了舔嘴唇，“那就会让你热起来吗？Ice Man？”

 

“不。”Mycroft答。他内心稍微精神了一些，就算只有一些。如果Sherlock知道他没死，他就还有被营救的机会。可能性甚至不小。他吃完晚饭的速度比平时快了一点。

 

“反正现在也不重要了。”Jim说。

 

“你不担心他认为我没死吗？”Mycroft问他，企图估算自己弟弟身处在怎样的危机中。

 

Jim耸肩，“又不是说有人会听他的话。”他答，“据 _我_ 所知，他冲了出去，声称要在没有我们帮助的情况下自己展开调查。”Jim窃笑了一下，“你那个有妄想症的小跟踪狂在我们说话的时候大概就在大街小巷找线索呢。或者他在询问自己脑子里的声音。谁知道呢。”

 

“我明白了。”Mycroft的希望甚至更强烈了。Jim不会去干涉Sherlock的调查，这样更好。

 

Jim站了起来。“分享毯子的提议还是有效哟。”

 

Mycroft拒绝了。

 

~*~*~*~

 

下一个月缓慢 而曲折地过去了。Jim继续着一天来拜访，一天让Mycroft彻底孤独的模式。Mycroft没有Jim的日子里在黑暗中冻得要死，反复考虑着下次能见 到Jim的时候。哦，他试过去想别的事情——逃跑，营救的可能性——但他的头脑总是不可避免地回到他的绑匪身上，后者的行为则完全没有改变过。

 

Jim在的日子里，他继续提供食物来折磨Mycroft。早餐的时候用来奚落他的是美味温暖的甜点——派、蛋糕、肉桂卷。晚餐时间的折磨总是味道浓郁的大餐。

 

食物的气味总是无比强烈，但另一方面，Mycroft大部分时间可什么都闻不到。

 

Jim开始在提议甜点的时候直接把它举到Mycroft脸前，强迫他感觉从盘子上散发的诱人温度。Jim每顿晚饭后都提议要分享毯子，Mycroft连考虑都拒绝了。

 

但是，他的决心正在开始减弱。他发现自己在考虑到底为什么要拒绝Jim那么热切想给他的食物。里面显然没下毒。Jim也没因此要求他什么。接受更好的食物真的有什么关系吗？

 

当然有了，Mycroft清楚知道。如果没有关系的话，一开始Jim就会给他更好的食物了。

 

但这已经开始看上去越来越不重要了。在他被囚禁的第四十天，他犹豫了整整五秒才拒绝。“…不。不了，谢谢。”

 

Jim对他咧嘴笑了。“你完全确定吗？”

 

“不用了。”Mycroft重复，继续吃自己的粥。

 

再下一次的时候他无法让自己拒绝出声。

 

“嗯？这是说好吗？”Jim问，“我可分不清。我需要你说出来。”

 

Mycroft保持了沉默。

 

“那我猜不是了。”Jim说。

 

又过了十天之后他发现自己盯着一块樱桃派，无法挪开视线。

 

“你想要一些吗？这个非常美味。”

 

Mycroft顿了一下。“好的，谢谢。”他答道，语气就好象是在和熟人喝茶一样。一点能显示他为这提议斗争过的迹象都没有，更别说是斗争了一个多月了。

 

他对Jim露出自己最奉迎的微笑，沉默地等着某种陷阱——可能是之前没说出的要求。或者只是一句“太可惜了！”

 

但Jim只是把椅子拉近了一些。“是什么让你改变主意的？”他问。

 

“浪费你的好意感觉很可惜。”

 

Jim看上去似乎在仔细考虑他的话，然后点了点头。“是很可惜，对吧？”他把盘子放在Mycroft面前，然后用叉子切下一小块派，举到Mycroft唇边。“张嘴！”

 

那么，这就是陷阱了。

 

Mycroft分开了嘴唇。他已经走了这么远了，这时候拒绝反而比照做更能显示出他的脆弱。

 

Jim空着的那只手抚上了Mycroft脸，Mycroft惊讶地倒抽一口冷气。他几乎有两个月没被人碰过了，就算只是温暖的手指蹭过他下颚也足以让他觉得有点虚弱——倒不是说他允许自己表现了出来。他希望。

 

然后Jim将 叉子伸进了他嘴里，他就知道自己没有希望了。派很温暖粘稠，甜美得棒极了却又有强烈的酸味，派皮酥脆的恰到好处。Mycroft紧紧闭上双眼，压下因为突 然过度刺激感官造成的颤抖。他缓慢地咀嚼着，尽可能地延长这一刻。毕竟，他不知道Jim的提议是否只有一口，而且他也完全不知道现在他接受之后，还会不会 再次得到这种福利。

 

他最终还是把它咽了下去，然后舔了舔嘴唇，睁开双眼强迫自己的五官变回之前冷漠的表情。

 

Jim正以一种全然欢欣的表情看着他。“好吃吗？”

 

Mycroft吞回了自己本能地想说出口的“尚可”，意识到了不管自己说什么Jim都会知道真相的，但日后的福利很有可能就要看回答是什么了。“非常好。”他承认。

 

“还要吗？”

 

“如果不会太麻烦的话。”

 

Jim一口一口地把整块派都喂给了他。并没有任何一口能比得上那第一口，但Mycroft还是享受的比他这辈子吃过的任何一餐都多。他的胃里感觉很温暖，在身处严寒中这么久后他几乎都忘记这是可能的了。

 

Jim的手从始至终都留在Mycroft脸上，Mycroft和自己靠进他手里的冲动奋斗着，与此同时还得努力不能过度倾向另外一边。两者Jim都会注意到，而它们最终传出的讯息会是一样的。

 

Jim终于移开手的时候他感到了强烈的失落。

 

之后，Jim头一次向Mycroft提供了自己的晚餐。Mycroft将其和毯子的提议都拒绝掉了，不愿意屈服到这地步。

 

接下来又是没有Jim的一天：寒冷、黑暗、死寂。 _寂寞_ ，如果Mycroft肯对自己承认的话。前一天的派的记忆让没有Jim的日子里的食物更加引不起食欲了，如果那还是可能的话。

 

Mycroft继续接受Jim的甜点，已经屈服了之后就没有意义不接受了。他把没有Jim的日子都集中在了思考Jim下次拜访的时候可能会带来什么。

 

在他被囚禁的第六十天，Mycroft让步接受了Jim提议的晚餐。在他已经接受了甜点的时候再拒绝晚餐看上去并没有什么意义，就算这意味着要让Jim喂他。

 

他还是拒绝分享毯子，不管他有多么冷。

 

Mycroft被囚禁的第七十四天，Jim没有出现，让Mycroft意料之外连续独处了两天。Mycroft对Jim再也不会回来的恐惧几乎是铺天盖地的，然后则因为自己甚至 _想要_ 他回来而对自己发火了，不管他可能会带来什么。

 

他还一直认为自己可不至于得斯德哥尔摩综合症。

 

没有Jim的第三天过去了，然后是第四天和第五天。Mycroft想象着如果他的余生都要在一个寒冷黑暗的房间里度过会是怎样。每天都是一样的食物。没有人可以说话。没有人可以碰触。

 

他企图设想出Sherlock可能追随的引导他来营救自己的一串线索，但他对于自己身处的地方没有足够的情报，无法想到任何有说服力的东西。他受困的时间越久，这看上去就越不可能了。

 

Mycroft被监禁的第七十八天Jim回来了，带着一块巧克力爆浆蛋糕。Mycroft在吃它的时候努力不颤抖。他基本上成功了。

 

晚餐之后，Jim再次提议要分享毯子。

 

Mycroft知道自己不应该接受，尤其在自己现在这种软弱的情绪状态下。

 

但Jim总是在被拒绝之后立刻就离开了，此时Mycroft没有任何方式可以知道他什么时候会回来。而Mycroft已经这么冷了这么久… “我猜‘分享’并不会有什么坏处，以你的话来说。”Mycroft回答，在胸前交叉双臂。

 

Jim击掌，“哦哦哦，我就知道你迟早会答应的。”他说，走到床边，“躺下。”

 

Mycroft扬起一边眉毛，但还是按他的话做了。

 

Jim在他身旁有限的空间内躺下，把那层美好温暖的毯子搭在二人身上。他踢掉自己的拖鞋，用温暖的双脚揉弄着Mycroft冰冷的脚。“呜啊。你可真是够冷的。”

 

Mycroft不敢开口回答，他不信任自己的声音。其他人可能会因为在身处严寒两个多月后突然被舒适的温暖吞没而哭出来，但他仅仅是闭紧双眼，颤抖着长长吸了一口气。他收紧肌肉，双手在身侧握拳以免自己开始发抖。

 

Jim在Mycroft胸口把自己撑起来，倾靠在他脸上方。“有什么不对的吗？Ice Man？你感觉不怎么放松啊。”他抓起Mycroft一只手，Mycroft允许他展开摊平了自己的手。“肯定是因为你的手太冷了。”

 

Jim将Mycroft的手从他骷髅睡衣的下面滑进去，放在自己背上。他对另外一只手也这么做了，让他们成为了很别扭的几乎是拥抱的姿势。“好啦。这样应该会好些。”

 

Mycroft缓缓呼出一口气，强迫自己放松了下来。如果手臂上的肌肉再次紧张的话只会让他们更接近真正的拥抱的。

 

他安静地躺着，让Jim背后的热量流入自己手中。

 

Jim双臂缠上了Mycroft肩头，头靠在他颈旁。Mycroft皮肤上感到了滚烫的呼吸。

 

Mycroft等着他作出一些超出自己同意范围的事情——一个吻，爱抚，任何事——但这完全没发生。温暖产生了效果，Mycroft感到自己的身体真的放松了下来。他开始瞌睡起来，这是他很长一段时间以来最舒适的状态了。

 

他正要睡着Jim就站了起来，猛然扯开了毯子。

 

冷空气把他惊醒了，他需要用上自己所有的意志力才能不缩成一团，无益地企图保存温度。

 

“我恐怕我得走了呢，”Jim说，“但这很有趣。”

 

Mycroft转开了脸。

 

Jim吹灭蜡烛离开了。

 

Mycroft盯着墙的方向，房间黑暗到他没法真的看见它。他累得深入骨髓，但却彻底清醒了，完全只能想到Jim会有一整天都不在，如果不是更久的话。

 

他感觉比什么时候都冷了。

  
  


~*~*~*~ **  
**

第二天是纯粹的地狱。Mycroft整整一天都花在等待时间流逝的迹象上——先是早餐，然后是晚餐。晚餐之后他甚至没企图入睡，只是等着时间过去直到第二天早上，Jim将会再次带着什么温暖美味东西出现，或是根本不会出现的时候。

 

门打开的时候 他关切地坐了起来，一个守卫端着他的早餐走进来时他感到心可悲地沉了下去。门关上了，把他和冷粥留在黑暗里。虽然他一点进食的心情都没有还是走到椅子了旁 边， 矛盾的情感让他胃里翻腾着——Jim不会回来的担忧，因为自己在乎而一直增强的怒气，以及对自己的脆弱正稳健成长的警惕。

 

他能彻底理解用在自己身上的策略，这只让他对于抵抗的无能为力更加难堪了。

 

Mycroft已经只是搅动那碗粥不肯吃很久了，然后Jim走了进来，拿着一根蜡烛和一块苹果派。“我今天几乎没法抽身来见你，”他说，“但我挤出时间了，只为 _你_ 。”

 

“谢谢你。”Mycroft优雅地答，与此同时企图平息自己心中涌出的真实得可怕的感激心情。“我相信你肯定非常忙碌。”

 

当天晚上Mycroft接受了分享毯子的提议，日后每一次被提出的时候也是。他的身体对温暖的反应好得可悲，在他看来，就算事后那让严寒更加难熬了。

 

每一次Jim回来的时候，Mycroft都开始感到一波强烈的宽慰，甚至是幸福，虽然他觉得自己掩饰得很好。他因此痛恨自己，但对他的一部分来说，Jim就是光芒和温暖和食物和人的接触。那一部分正在变大，似乎完全不关心Jim也就是一开始从他这里夺走这些那个人。

 

与此相反，每 次Jim离开的时候，Mycroft就会感到完全彻底的绝望威胁着要吞噬自己。他也每次都知道这一刻什么时候来临——小个子男人准备离开时他能感到Jim 后背的肌肉在他手下移动。Mycroft每次在这时候都会感到一阵震惊，一阵反抗的冲动，但他保持自己完全不动，完全放松。

 

但这只到他被囚禁的第八十八天。那一天，Jim开始移动的一瞬间他慌乱了，有一瞬间超过了他的自制力，刚刚足以让他本能地收紧双臂阻止男人离开。

 

Jim埋在Mycroft颈间吃吃笑了，然后收紧了自己的怀抱。“我也爱你，Ice Man。”然后他放开了手，撑在Mycroft胸膛上，直直盯着Mycroft双眼，手指描绘着他下颚的线条。

 

Mycroft在心里咒了一句自己的缺乏控制，虽然到现在他已经没法做什么来弥补。拒绝他刚刚做的事情只会让状况更糟。覆水难收。他对Jim的宣告没有做出回应，但是他的眼神锁紧了Jim的，手臂保持在了原位。

 

他们那样待了片刻。凝视很快就开始觉得亲密到不舒服了，但Mycroft完全没有先移开视线的意图。

 

最终，是Jim先移开视线的。他闭上眼睛叹了一口气：“你知道吗，我很想要多待一会，但我真的得走了。”

 

Mycroft松开了胳膊，然后露出了自己最亲切的笑容。“我可不想耽误了你去做什么重要的事情。”

 

“是——啊，”Jim慢吞吞地说。“当然了，你有办法可以改变我的主意，”他加上，拇指抚过Mycroft嘴唇。

 

Mycroft的呼吸卡在了嗓子里，“办法？”他小心翼翼地问。

 

“没什么大事，”Jim轻巧地说，舔了一下嘴唇。“稍微展示一下你的感情，或许吧。那个拥抱是个不错的出发点，但…”他耸了耸肩。

 

Mycroft的一部分对为他的绑匪“展示感情”感到了反感，但另一部分正在冲他尖叫着要他现实一点，第三部分则对肉体感情——不管对象是谁——的兴趣大到了令人不安的地步，

 

Jim开始抽身离开，强迫Mycroft做下决定。Mycroft抓住Jim脑袋嘴唇压上了他的，痛恨着自己享受随之而来炸开的温暖的程度。

 

Jim发出快乐的声音，加深了这个吻，手埋进Mycroft发间。

 

Mycroft一直以为会有一条舌头滑进自己口中，但这个吻基本上都还是纯洁的。他也以为Jim只会继续待到他们的吻结束为止，所以在Jim退开，深情地对他微笑，然后重新躺回他胸口时他吃了一惊。

 

Mycroft的呼吸节奏减缓变回了正常，最终他渐渐睡着了。

 

第二天早上他被Jim离开时一阵不快的冷空气弄醒了。他觉得头很昏沉，并没完全休息好，就好象他只好好睡了几个小时而不是整八个一样。有那么片刻Mycroft好奇Jim是否要在凌晨三四点离开，但就在他站起来之后随后守卫就拿着早餐进来了。

 

“下次吧，Ice Man。”Jim宣布，在Mycroft考虑要不要回答之前就从守卫身边走了出去。

 

他离开后几分钟之内Mycroft开始无法控制地颤抖起来。一直到Jim在整整一天之后回来时才停下。

 

~*~*~*~

 

“你知道吗，这张床有点小。”晚餐没多久后Jim说。他伸手敲了敲床头板，似乎在强调自己的话。

 

“是吗？”Mycroft问，对这段对话可能会发展到什么方向很警惕。

 

“是的，”Jim答，“实在是小到没法在上面真的 _做_ 什么，你不觉得吗？”他以拇指抚过Mycroft耳朵的轮廓。

 

Mycroft顿了一下，“我猜是吧。”

 

“我的床大到干什么都行。”

 

Mycroft轻轻呼出了一口气。

 

“你觉得呢？Ice Man？”

 

Mycroft花了一会才想好合适的回复。“我从没见过你的床，所以我恐怕我不能作出评论。”

 

Jim吃吃笑了。“那大概该是时候给你看看了。”他说，抚摸着Mycroft头发。

 

Mycroft的心跳加快了一点。去看Jim的床大致就意味着去看Jim的房间——或者至少是别的房间。“或许吧。”

 

Jim无奈地叹了一口气：“但另一方面嘛…我不知道我该不该这么麻烦，如果我们不会真的 _利用_ 那多余的空间的话。”

 

沉默。

 

Mycroft知道应该同意的理由很多。这会让他有至少一小段时间能摆脱寒冷；他将会看见除了过去三个月他被囚禁的这同一间房间以外的东西；他可能能发现一些关于自己身在哪里的线索；甚至可能有逃跑的机会。

 

当然，他将为这些益处付出代价。Mycroft张开了嘴，然后又闭上了。他抿紧双唇一瞬间，然后以自己能做到的最平稳的声调说：“我相信我们肯定能为它找到什么用处的。”

 

Jim微笑着站了起来，把毯子一起拿走了。

 

Mycroft坐了起来，但是没有站立。他观察着Jim，等着可能的指示。

 

Jim从房间里走了出去。

 

Mycroft抓紧床沿，突然揪心地感到现在自己给了Jim他想要的东西之后就会被留下烂掉了——甚至被杀。

 

但是，Jim带着一个夜用眼罩，一对耳罩和两个大个子的守卫回来了。

 

Mycroft毫无怨言地让Jim蒙住自己眼睛捂住自己耳朵。虽然无法在从冷藏室到他们最终目标的路上得到任何情报让他很失望，这种预防却让他高兴地知道Jim还没有现在杀死他的打算。

 

两个守卫把他从地上抬了起来抬出门口，让他无法因为赤足走过走廊而得到任何讯息。他能感到他们从门口向左拐，然后很快再次向左，接下来向右。他们把他抬进一扇门然后放在铺了地毯的地板上时，他感到了扑面而来的热空气，

 

被守卫们放下后Mycroft立刻摘掉了眼罩和耳罩。

 

他发现自己在一个普通（就算没有窗户）的房间里时感到的宽慰简直无法形容。他花了片刻把热空气吸进肺里，然后立刻开始扫视周围的环境。

 

这个房间大概是他之前身处那个房间的两倍大。每面墙上都有几个小通风口，大多是在靠近地面的位置。房间里的取暖彻底到甚至连他赤裸的双脚都不再冷了。

 

事实上，这房间稍微有一点热得不能穿外套了，但他毫无立刻脱掉自己外套的意图。

 

地毯是深红色的，深粉色的墙纸糊在看似是空心砖的墙上。房间内的照明来自嵌在墙上的固定灯，但是并没有明显能看到的摄像头。也没有灯的开关。

 

家具基本上和另一个房间的一样，虽然是舒服得多的版本。一张桃木桌子和两张配套的椅子，椅子上还有软垫。

 

床占据了大部分的房间。那张熟悉的红色毯子下面铺着红色的床单，床头有两个大号枕头。然后，当然了，还有Jim，摊在床上，除了睡裤什么都没穿，Mycroft觉得他看上去吸引力简直大到了不应该的地步。

 

Mycroft本会更加仔细地观察一下房门的，但在Jim就在那里等他的时候可没法这么做。目前来讲他看到了一扇结实的木门，是从外面锁上的。房间侧面还有第二扇门，也是关着的。Mycroft能在门缝下看到一条白色瓷砖。

 

“所以，你觉得我的房间怎么样？Ice Man？”Jim问他，伸开自己手臂。

 

Mycroft 知道这不是Jim的房间，倒不是说他还真的以为这会是。这个房间完全就是他之前那个房间的镜像，就像之前那个一样明显是为了Mycroft设计的。但是， 如果Jim坚持宣称这是自己的房间的话，这肯定是有原因的。不幸的是那原因大概是他不想让Mycroft把这当成是自己的房间，也就是说这意味着他们完事 之后，Mycroft大概还得回到另外那间房间去。

 

虽然Mycroft也并没指望事情不是这样，这念头依然让他很沮丧。“这是个不错的房间。”他答道。

 

“那我的床呢？”Jim一只手抚过毯子上面。

 

Mycroft走到床前，坐在Jim身边。床垫很软很厚极其美妙，Mycroft摸了一下毯子，他只想躺下在这张温暖美好的床上睡着，但他知道这是不可能的，至少接下来的几分钟内不可能。“非常舒服。”

 

“嗯。 _你_ 看上去可不怎么舒服，Ice Man。”Jim宣称，“这里热得才不适合那种衣服呢。”

 

和他争执并没有必要，尤其是他确实也开始感到热了。他脱下了外套，然后将其整齐地放在床沿上，接下来是领带和马甲。多余的衣服除下之后他从太热变回了暖和舒适的状态。

 

Jim手指挑弄着Mycroft衬衫前沿，迅速解开了他的扣子。“好多了。”

 

Mycroft向下扫了一眼自己的小腹，他已经几个月没见过自己的裸体了。被囚禁到现在他稍微瘦了一点，但这也并没有让他变得更加有魅力多少。他希望自己能洗个澡，这几个月他一直处于严寒中是他唯一没臭死的原因。

 

但是，Jim显然一点都不担心这些问题。他爱抚着Mycroft的皮肤，以一种几乎能被形容成相思病的表情看着他。Mycroft完全不知道这表情是自然的还是另一个夸张的面具，二者皆是一样的让人不安。

 

但有一件事情很清楚：Jim又在等他首先付出行动了，而且他不会等到永久的。

 

Mycroft手指抚上Jim胸膛，描绘着他肌肉的轮廓。他的身体真的相当有魅力，更别说敏感了——Mycroft手指的几乎每一个动作都让男人唇间流出快乐的声音。要是在其它情况下…

 

Mycroft尽可能地压下了这讨厌的念头。他的目标是操纵Jim；没有理由去想任何其它事情。

 

他牢记着只要他们一结束自己就很有可能被送回那间冰冷的房间，以及他要继续存活下去很大一部分取决于Jim是否依然… 迷恋他，所以Mycroft以一个吻作为开始。

 

他的嘴唇覆上Jim的，只是刚刚碰上而已，然后张开嘴吮吸起了Jim下唇。

 

Jim轻轻呻吟着，手指缠在Mycroft发间。他扯掉Mycroft的衬衫丢在地上，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。

 

热量在Mycroft胸前炸开来。他抽了一口气，紧抓住身下的那具身体。

 

Jim鼻腔里发出嗡嗡声，声音在他们二人身体间振动着。“你不会让 _任何人_ 这样碰你，对吧？”他双手来回抚摸着Mycroft赤裸的肩膀和后背。“我敢打赌就算你有性生活的时候也是穿着衣服，全是任务。”他叹了口气，声音几乎甜得发腻，“不过那是当你不是和 _我_ 在一起的时候。”

 

Mycroft 颤抖了一下。他没有肯定Jim的话，虽然这话说得完全没错。他偶尔放任自己的性欲时，总是很小心地不会让事情变得太亲密。以前，他一直认为这是力量的来源 ——这样完全没有纯粹因为不幸的肉体反应就依恋上任何一个伴侣的风险——但现在这开始感觉像是醒目的弱点了，一个他留下不管可以被利用的漏洞。

 

如果他允许过 其他人像这样碰触他裸露的皮肤，这就不会是什么重大事件了。只是Jim的双手在他背上的触感而已，就不会让他整个身体都感觉像是触电一般；Jim的胸膛贴 在他胸口的感觉就不会让他有几乎头晕目眩想要单纯融进身下那具身体里的冲动；这就不会感觉像是Jim伸手进他体内抓住了一些他埋藏已久的情感，可以随心所 欲地摧毁或塑造或爱护。

 

Mycroft倒抽一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。事情并没有那么糟。除去压倒性的情感不提，他的身体正对获取的注意力作出了正面的反应。肉体上他肯定能轻易做到Jim在要求的事。

 

这是件好事，从这个方面来看的话。长时间没有任何性生活并不健康，在他现在这种状况下他也不太可能自慰。

 

这和享受那些食物也并没有那么大差别，真的。

 

Mycroft吮吸着Jim咽喉。他们摸索着除去彼此剩下的衣物， Jim还气馁地撕坏了Mycroft的拉链。

 

这很快或是很 慢就结束了。Jim依旧那么敏感，以一连串让人无法不回应，更别说是无视的快乐的叹息、不顾一切的呻吟、和淫荡的乞求一直驱使着他。Mycroft的思绪 一直在徘徊绕圈，从“这太可怕了”到“这简直棒极了”到 “这太可怕了因为这简直棒极了”然后再从头无限循环下去。

 

就算在他们结 束之后他的感情也没有变的清晰一些。抽出时Mycroft感到了一阵强烈的肉体满足感，以及这终于结束了的宽慰，还有关于现在Jim已经得到了自己想要的 东西之后会怎么处置他的紧张焦虑。他能想象出很多种场景，从Jim杀死他到Jim把他送回那冰冷的房间到Jim要求被操第二次。

 

Jim把他扯进毯子下面然后躺在他身上的时候他算是松了一口气，就算这样实在是太过脏乱到他不乐意。几分钟之内他就睡着了。

 

几小时之后Mycroft被Jim分开他们身体的感觉唤醒了。“早上好啊Ice Man。”

 

“早安。”Mycroft说，音调依旧很亲切。他因为这种状态而感到了一阵不快，但并没有表现出来。

 

Jim上下打量着他。“我想你需要洗个澡了。”

 

Mycroft简直不能更同意了，但他还是对自己绑匪做出的任何提议都很警惕。“你或许是对的。”

 

Jim沉下脸来，“但话说回来，你要是不 _想要_ 洗澡的话…”

 

Mycroft感到情况正要变得非常糟糕，于是答道：“可以洗澡的话我会相当感激的。”希望那不会是冷水澡或是什么类似的不愉快事情。

 

笑容立刻回来了。“很好。”Jim把Mycroft拉到第二扇门前。门内毫不令人惊讶地有间淋浴间。

 

屋里还有一个马桶，一个水池，甚至有一面镜子。地板和墙壁都是白色瓷砖，和卧室里凶残的红色跟粉色对比起来相对能让人冷静一些。Jim把他扯进淋浴间里时Mycroft瞥了一眼镜中的自己，他看上去倒没有自己预期中那么死气沉沉的样子。昨晚的睡眠对他极为有益。

 

淋浴间里放着他的香皂，他的洗发液，还有其它几样他经常使用的东西。这并不 _真的_ 是他的——那块香皂显然是新的——但Mycroft还是不由自主地好奇Jim是从味道上判断出他使用的是什么，还是什么时候确实闯进过他的公寓。

 

Jim打开了水笼头。

 

Mycroft闭上双眼，感受着随之涌出的热水。有一瞬间他假装自己正在家，在自己的浴室里。

 

Jim的手探上他颈侧时这效果就被毁了。“我就知道你湿透的样子一定很棒。”他轻轻地说。

 

Mycroft猛然重新睁开眼睛，让他看到了Jim脸上半是欲求不满，半是深陷爱河的表情。他吞咽了一下，但什么也没说。

 

“该是时候把你弄干净了。”Jim说着拿起香皂。

 

Mycroft静静地站着让Jim为他擦上香皂，拒绝显露出让人洗掉他身上堆积的污垢感觉有多好。这就像是接受非常温柔体贴的按摩——这么做的人是那个囚禁了他的精神错乱狂躁疯子，他定期这么提醒着自己。

 

那也没多大用处。

 

他的身体完全如预料之中一样对这碰触做出了反应，到了令人焦心的地步，虽然在Jim洗好所有其它地方之前其实避开了他的阴茎。“嗯，虽然我很想让你再操我一次，但我们没时间了。”

 

Mycroft考虑着这句话可能是什么意思的时候感到一丝恐惧穿过体内。

 

他脸上肯定是表现出了什么，因为Jim急忙向他保证：“哦，别担心，你会有不少机会再这么做的。但现在嘛…”Jim以一只润滑的手迅速坚定地撸了几下他的阴茎。

 

Mycroft射出来的时候颤抖了一下，双手慌乱地企图寻找能抓住的东西——这一次是Jim的肩膀。事后他喘息了一会，看着Jim快乐的表情，觉得自己体内的怒气缓缓增强。

 

他的怒气赢了。

 

Mycroft 把Jim重重推到墙上，因为他脸上一闪而过的惊讶感到一阵激动，不管事后自己可能会付出什么代价。Mycroft抚弄Jim的手比大多数人会认为能带来快 感的力道重多了，完全享受着看着他在自己袭击下无助扭动的每一秒。Jim头重重靠在墙上射了出来，双眼紧闭双唇大张。

 

“操，”Jim呼出一口气，以一种稍微有些恍惚的表情看着Mycroft，然后逐渐变成咧嘴的笑容。“我就 _知道_ 你体内某处还是真的有激情的。”

 

Mycroft意识到他应该因为自己这…爆发，某种意义上来说…得到了好的反响而高兴，但他不由自主地因为Jim的反应气恼了起来。

 

“但我说没时间的时候可不是在说谎，”Jim又说，往Mycroft头上挤了一点洗发液，手指梳过他过长的发丝，按摩着他头皮。

 

Mycroft讨厌这样。当然了，这感觉非常舒适，但被Jim抚摸头发提醒了他自己有多接近一个 _宠物_ ，不管Jim怎么宣告自己的爱。

 

洗完澡之后Jim甚至没允许他擦干自己——他得站在那让Jim用浴巾擦干他，然后梳理他的头发。

 

他们回到卧室时有两套衣服在桌上等着他们——Mycroft认出了其中一套是自己最喜欢的西服之一。而且这真的是他的西服。一般人肯定不会注意到的，但他发现了裤子上一些地方细微的磨损痕迹。

 

至少关于Jim是否去了他的公寓这个问题Mycroft得到了答案。

 

Mycroft看到西服下面的眼罩和耳罩是几乎退缩了，但他什么都没说，只是穿好了衣服。

 

“嗯，我今天有事要做。”Jim边系领带边说。“你得回到自己的房间去了。”

 

他并没有多说什么，Mycroft再次被剥夺了视觉和听觉，然后被抬回了他最不想再次见到的地方。

 

他无法阻止自己双脚碰到冷藏室酷寒的地面时发出的痛苦声音。守卫们立刻带着眼罩耳罩离开了，留下震惊的Mycroft颤抖着瘫倒在房间中央。

 

这更糟了，比以前要糟糕太多了。某种意义上来说他已经习惯了寒冷，都已经在这里住了那么久，但就算只是那么短一段身处于一个温暖、明亮、美好并且有别人陪伴的房间的时间，也足以让被送回这冰冷漆黑的空无里变得不可忍受了。

 

他挪回床上，浑身上下都在不可控制地瑟瑟发抖，半干的头发像是冰棱一样挂在耳边。

 

Mycroft试着用一直减弱的被营救的可能性让自己冷静下来，但这感觉比什么时候都更加遥远而不真实了。他能找到的唯一能安慰自己的一丝念头就是一天之后Jim就会回来给他某种温暖。

 

他堕落的程度已经开始吓坏自己了。

 

~*~*~*~

 

在没有Jim的冰冷房间里痛苦度过一天后，第二天Mycroft被直接带去了Jim的房间。

 

从那里他们将原本在另外位置的游戏继续了下去，但是赌注更高了。有Jim的日子意味着美味的食物和性和热水澡和睡在温暖的床上。没有Jim的日子则是在冰冷黑暗的房间里瑟瑟发抖。

 

每次到了要回自己房间的时间，他感到的绝望都在成倍递增。他自己知道，而且他知道Jim也知道。

 

他开始考虑自己需要做什么才能完全避免被送回去。他已经打出了自己唯一一张真的拥有的牌——性——就为了能尽可能比现在离开这房间的时间更长。他已经没有可以给出的东西了。

 

当然了，除了服从的表示。从他过去几个月的经历来看，他知道说服Jim让他留下的关键很有可能只是…请求他。咽下自尊，咬紧牙关， _请求_ 他。

 

Mycroft很不愿意这么做。这感觉就像是承认Jim赢了，承认他能彻底控制自己。而且Jim会 _非常_ 清楚他的感觉会是怎样，他得陷入多深才能完全自主地提出这样的请求——这也是Mycroft知道为什么那对他会有吸引力的原因之一。

 

Mycroft还是尽量继续抵抗了下去，不管这有多不符合他平时实际主义的个性。如果他在被带到那房间的第一天就马上请求了的话，这样的请求也不会有这么重大的意义。但他没有，他不提起自己明显想要的东西的日子越多，这问题也就越大。

 

直到一天早上，刚一看到那些守卫来带走他就让他几乎恐慌了起来。他一动不动地站着，几乎完全无法呼吸，紧紧盯着刚刚拿起眼罩的Jim。

 

Jim走到他身前停下，玩弄着手中的眼罩。“怎么了吗？Ice Man？”

 

Mycroft吞咽了一下，现在不说就永远没机会了。如果他再回到那房间去… “我本希望我可以在这里等你，”他说，“等你回来。”

 

“嗯。很有趣的主意，”Jim答，以眼罩抚上Mycroft脸颊。他叹了口气，“但我不知道…”

 

Mycroft握紧拳头说：“我会很感激的。”

 

“是吗？”Jim说，“我只是不太确定这对你来说有多重要。”

 

“Please，”Mycroft答，几乎就是他平时的声调，一定是某种奇迹。他抬起手握住了Jim的，“Jim。”

 

引起了反应的正是这名字。有一秒Jim的眼睛瞪得不可思议的大，就好象他在自己最疯狂的梦里也没期待过能听到这个词一样。他抓住Mycroft彻彻底底地吻了他。

 

Mycroft尽可能在不让性意味变太浓的情况下回吻了他。毕竟，他的目的是在 _没有_ 性刺激的情况下说服Jim让他留下。

 

Jim终于气喘吁吁地退开了。“好的。你可以在这里等。”他咧嘴笑了起来。“等 _我_ 。”

 

“谢谢。”Mycroft答，他自己的呼吸节奏缓缓变回正常了。因为不用被送回严寒之中而暗自感到了一阵深深的宽慰。他完全不知道Jim的许可是否会多于这一天，但至少他有了这一天。

 

一个守卫送来了他的早餐。依然是粥，但准备的人这次特地把它加热了一下。守卫离开之前还换下了床单和毯子。

 

Mycroft一边吃早饭一边再次努力观察了一下环境。他之前在这里的几次只看到了房间整体的基本信息，但这是他第一次独自待在这里。也许这次Jim不在这里占据他的注意力的话，他还能再找到些之前没注意到的东西。

 

比如说，他相当确定房间里至少有一个摄像头，就算它被掩饰得很好。守卫们进入房间的时机掐得有点太准了。

 

迅速检查房间 后他找到了五个可能是摄像头的可以东西——灯架里有四个，还有一个就在床头上。其中任何一个摄像头都足以监视整个房间了，这么多多余摄像头唯一能说通的理 由就是希望从每个角度看到一切。Mycroft厌恶地想到Jim可能录下了他——或者说，录下了他们两个，在一起。

 

淋浴间的检查也发现了至少三个摄像头，也是在不同的角度。

 

Mycroft对自己的弟弟感到了片刻的同情，虽然他自己的监视可从来没这么有侵略性。他绝不会完全放弃密切监督Sherlock的，但他对自己保证如果他还能获得自由的话，他会从Sherlock公寓里面移除自己的摄像头。

 

虽然Mycroft很高兴地找到了摄像头，他却没找到任何能在逃跑中用上的东西。或许可以打碎浴室里的镜子，用碎片当作武器，但这立刻就会在摄像头中被看到。守卫们都有枪，所以他唯一真的能做到的就是威胁要自杀，他并没有理由能觉得这样的计划会成功。

 

他什么也做不到，只有等待和希望——在这期间还要让Jim继续相信他还是有价值的。

 

相对而言下一个月比之前要快乐多了。根据Jim是否来看他那好的日子和坏的日子的循环还在继续着，但现在他至少还有基础的舒适度，Mycroft可悲地对此感激之至。

 

随着时日流逝Jim对他的喜爱看上去一点也没有减退——与此相反，他见到Mycroft越多，看上去就越相思成疾。他开始模糊地提及想带Mycroft到其它地方去，而Mycroft小心翼翼地鼓励着他。

 

他们日常的规律是那么根深蒂固地始终如一，以至于在一个没有Jim的日子正中Jim冲回房间里时，Mycroft还没看到他袖口上的血迹就立刻警惕了起来。

 

“我玩的很开心，Ice Man。”Jim说，然后吻了他。

 

Mycroft生命中从没任何时候比此刻更加相信自己就要死了。他紧紧抱住Jim，尽可能地延长那个吻企图延迟自己不可避免的死亡。

 

但Jim抽开身跑到了门口。“我会非常想念你的，你知道吧？但我相信我们一定会再见面的。”他最后向Mycroft抛了个飞吻，然后消失在了门外。

 

Mycroft听到了锁卡嗒一声锁上，但还是做无用功地试着开了开门。他听到走廊外有什么东西，所以向后退了几步…

 

…刚刚好来得及没被冲进屋内的警察们撞倒。“举起手来！趴在地上！”

 

Mycroft冷静地照做了。

 

小部队的组长对一个对讲机说：“我们找到了目标。没有明显的伤害。”他转向Mycroft，“你可以站起来了。”

 

Mycroft站起身来掸了掸膝盖。

 

Sherlock大步走进房间，看上去和往常一样毫不惊慌。“Mycroft！是谁监禁了你？”他问。

 

Sherlock的探长朋友——Mycroft记得好象是Lestrade——跟在他身后走了进来。“Sherlock！你可以至少花点时间问问他是不是没事。”

 

“我能看出他很好，”Sherlock答，“就算你也能看出这点的。”

 

“这让医生来决定吧。”Lestrade说，轻轻抓住Mycroft手臂。“来吧，Holmes先生。我相信你肯定很高兴能从这房间里出来。”

 

Mycroft尖利地大笑了起来。“是的。是的，确实是。”他答道，让Lestrade将他从建筑物里带出去——这似乎是座货仓。他们路过了几具尸体，Mycroft认出了那是他的守卫们。

 

Mycroft小心翼翼地被带到救护车前面，他依然是赤足。医护人员们给了他一条毯子裹住自己。

 

Lestrade在Mycroft被检查时离开去了什么地方，但Sherlock不耐烦地徘徊在附近。医生们结束的一瞬间他就准备好成千上万的问题过来了。

 

Mycroft现在并不想回答任何问题，所以他抢先先问了：“你是怎么找到我的？”

 

“有个绑匪不够小心，”Sherlock答道，“他穿的是曾经工作过的保全公司的标准配置靴子，还在现场留下了靴印。”

 

“如果只是这样的话，你怎么会花了这么久？”Mycroft问。他甚至不觉得恼怒，只是…累了。

 

Sherlock挺直了背，“一开始你的手下甚至不肯承认发生了什么事。我花了三天才发现你失踪了，然后又花了一周半找出你被绑架的地方。到那时候证据都已经没了。就算Lestrade一开始也不想听我的话。”

 

“但他最终还是听了对吧？”

 

“在我不得不自己一个人检查完整个现场，排除绑架事前事后去过却无关的人以后了。 _上百_ 人呢，Mycroft。”Sherlock说，语调里的骄傲很明显。

 

“你是唯一一个能做到的人，我知道的。”Mycroft答，“谢谢你，Sherlock。”

 

Sherlock 吃惊地看了他一眼，然后继续说了下去，“我把有问题的靴子号码和型号拿去给Lestrade的时候他终于听了。在那之后只不过是个缩小嫌犯范围的问题… 只是花了一些时间。”他皱眉，“如果你的手下一开始就合作的话，几天之内我就能找到你了。花了两个半月可不是我的错。”

 

“肯定不是。”Mycroft说，然后才完全意识到了这句话的意义。他立刻退了回来。“不好意思…你刚刚说两个半月吗？”

 

“准确地说是七十七天。”Sherlock答道，奇怪地打量着自己哥哥。“你以为自己被囚禁了多久？”

 

他自己的估算是这两倍——大约五个月。但话说回来，他的估算是根据从那些守卫那里的得到的线索来的，而他们是在Jim的控制下。那一直重复的两天循环只不过更加强调了这点。“那… 感觉上比这更长。”他虚弱地说。

 

“一点也不令人惊讶。”Lestrade插嘴，拿着一个盒子走了过来。他把它放在救护车上，Mycroft身边。“我们在里面找到了这些，是你的吗？”

 

Mycroft看到了自己的鞋、袜子、怀表、和手机。他点了点头，“谢谢你，探长。”他穿上了鞋袜。

 

“很遗憾，我得问你几个问题了。你知道绑架你的主谋是谁吗？你见过他们的头领吗？”

 

“没有，”Mycroft撒谎，“我只见过守卫们。”

 

“你知道自己为什么被抓吗？”

 

“毫无疑问是无聊的政治理由。”Sherlock说。

 

Lestrade不耐烦地转向他，“如果你打算插嘴的话——”

 

“事实上，我没有。”Sherlock插嘴道，“我想再看一眼犯罪现场。”他没再说什么，大步走向了货仓。

 

Lestrade转向Mycroft，“刚才说到——”

 

“他是对的。”Mycroft说，“我一直未曾得知我被抓的准确理由，但很可能是政治相关。”

 

不知为何Lestrade看上去有些怀疑，但他只是点了点头继续询问：“我们发现了另外一间房间，和你被囚禁的那间分开的。是某种冷藏室…”

 

“一开始我被关在那里，”Mycroft答。否认也没有意义，房间里全都是他的指纹。“他们确认我会合作之后把我移了出来。”

 

Lestrade抖了一下。他从救护车里翻出另一条毯子递给了Mycroft。

 

Mycroft接了过来。他并不真的需要第二条毯子，但他体内一小部分很感谢这表示。

 

Lestrade皱眉，“你说合作…”

 

“我一直服从他们的命令，并且没有企图逃跑。”

 

Lestrade看上去并没有完全被说服，但他没有试图深究这个问题。他又问了一些事，不过整体很快就结束了。“你给我们的帮助很大，”他以那种“亲切的警察”语调对Mycroft说，“希望我们能从录像里找到些什么。”

 

“录像？”Mycroft重复了一遍。他没能阻止脸上一闪而过的恐惧，虽然他几乎立刻就掩盖住了。

 

显然Lestrade还是看到了。“监视系统的录像，”他说，“目前为止全都是空白的，但谁知道呢——我们也许会撞大运呢。”

 

Mycroft吞咽了一下。“希望如此。”他说。

 

Lestrade还在仔细观察着他。“话说… 你确定这是政治相关的吗？”他问道。

 

Mycroft僵住了。“为什么会不是呢？”

 

“你住的那件房间非常的…”Lestrade顿了一下，看上去很不自在。“红。”

 

“或许我的绑匪们是共产主义的。”Mycroft说，表情小心翼翼地保持着空白。

 

Lestrade哼了一声，“共产主义？”他摇了摇头，但没再追问。

 

这之后 Mycroft能做的就不多了。他坐在救护车上，看着各种警员忙自己的事情。Mycroft听到一个警官对Lestrade说起他们完完全全没有任何可以 指出罪犯是谁的证据，听起来她不并彻底相信Mycroft两个月都没得知一点关于自己绑匪的信息。“他不想告诉我们 _任何_ 关于谁抓了他的事，你不觉得这很奇怪吗？”

 

“很多受害者都拒绝说出任何事的，尤其是一开始的时候。”Lestrade答，“你知道的。”

 

他们的争论以完全不相干的东西结束了——“但你会觉得那怪胎应该更关心他哥哥，而不是炫耀自己有多聪明。”

 

Mycroft只能叹气了。

 

最后他被送回了自己的公寓。Mycroft知道这里暴露之后自己会需要找一个新的地方，但现在他累到不想关心了。

 

他在公寓里走了一圈，希望这安全、熟悉的环境能安慰自己。

 

但他只发现一切事物都会让他想到Jim。

 

他走进公寓发现里面太冷时想到了Jim；他调高温度时想到了Jim；他看到自己的床和餐桌和淋浴间时想到了Jim；他洗脸换睡衣时也想到了Jim。

 

他丢掉厨房里现在已经无法食用了的食物时想到了Jim，然后考虑应该买什么来替代的时候又想到了他。

 

就连他把灯开开关关的时候也想到了Jim。

 

但最糟糕的是，他躺在床上企图睡觉的时候想到了Jim。他的身体坚持认为这是性爱的时间，但Mycroft清楚知道如果他企图自己解决的话他会想到的是什么。

 

冷水澡解决了这个问题的肉体部分，但却让他感觉很空虚。他回到床上，企图在没有一个温暖美好的身体压住自己的情况下睡着时这感觉增加了十倍。他最后还是睡着了，时睡时醒地度过了一整晚。

 

~*~*~*~

 

接下来的几周内Mycroft尽可能地让自己的生活恢复了正常。他全心全意投入了工作中，尽一切努力修复他不在两月造成的巨大损伤。

 

他也从Sherlock公寓里拆除了那些摄像头，并答应不会再安回去，让Sherlock很困惑。

 

以及疑心。Mycroft能看出来Sherlock知道有什么地方不对，通常情况下他弟弟绝不会邀请他去喝茶的。

 

Mycroft相当享受他们的言辞交锋，而Sherlock从他哥哥的行为里寻找着能告诉自己到底错过了什么的线索。在Mycroft挥手表示在节食而没吃饼干的时候他尤其怀疑了起来。

 

“在节食？”Sherlock重复了一遍，“你一直很胖，但你以前可一直懒得节食的。”

 

“我意识到了身体健康的重要性。”

 

“你还换掉了自己的香皂和洗发液。”Sherlock说，朝他的方向嗅着。“而且你一直在去…”他眯起眼睛，“做水疗？从你自由以来你每天都去接受按摩。”

 

“你可以认为我在弥补失去的时间。”Mycroft答道。

 

“我也可以认为你在企图让自己为这期间那八个…不，是 _九个_ …性伴侣变得更有魅力。”Sherlock说，声音里满是嫌恶。“你的绑匪没为你提供这种服务？”

 

Mycroft勉强抑制下了自己那一下颤栗。Sherlock依然相信他被囚禁期间的生活基本很舒适，尤其因为Mycroft也没有对他否认过。“这只是性而已，Sherlock。你哪天也应该试试。”

 

“拜托，”Sherlock抱起双臂答道，“我们当中还是 _有些人_ 超越了这种事情的。我一直以为你也是，但显然不是。”

 

Mycroft皱起眉头。他想说的话太多了——尤其是Sherlock拒绝得到任何性经验可能会给自己留下的弱点——但他知道自己没有办法在不向弟弟泄露自己到底经历了什么的情况下提起这种事。

 

他也没有办法能说得Sherlock真的从他的话里学到些什么，而不只是嘲笑Mycroft有了 _他_ 绝对不会也有的缺陷。

 

“你情愿限制自己对这个世界的理解总是能让我很惊讶。”最终他这么说。

 

Sherlock本想说的话被重金舞曲声打断了，声音是从Mycroft外套里传出的 _。“让我们来玩个爱情游戏，玩个爱情游戏~”_ [Lady Gaga, Love Game]

 

Mycroft从口袋里拿出了手机。

 

“你以前总是把手机关静音的。”Sherlock说，眯起了眼睛。

 

“我还是把手机关静音的。”Mycroft答。他把那惹事的东西从口袋里拿出来，瞥了一眼号码。来电号码隐藏。

 

他按下了无视，感到相当一阵不安。他检查了一下设置，确实是静音模式。

 

“所以是谁？你很多新 _朋友_ 中的一个？”Sherlock问。

 

“并不是什么重要的人。”Mycroft把那该死的东西放回了口袋里。

 

一秒之后它又响了起来。 _“让我们来玩个爱情游戏，玩个爱情游戏~”_

 

Mycroft看都没看就挂掉了。

 

Sherlock盯着他。等手机第三次还是响了起来时他说：“这个人肯定非常想和你说话，哥哥。”

 

Mycroft微笑了一下，终于接起了电话。“喂？”

 

“Ice Man。”一个细微的声音说。

 

“什么事？”他问，小心注意Sherlock能听到的自己这半边的对话。

 

“真冷淡，”Jim抱怨。“我只想聊聊而已。你弟弟怎么样？”

 

Mycroft觉得新的恐惧让他的胃沉了下去。“很好。”

 

“那不错。”Jim答，“你知道吗，我们在一起几个月，你连一次都没提到他。”他的音调很轻快，但话语后面藏了愤怒的暗流。

 

“这和你无关。”

 

“ _所有_ 你的事都和我有关，Ice Man。 _所有事_ 。”一顿，“你告诉他我们的事了吗？关于他破坏了什么？”

 

“没有。”

 

“他需要为此付出代价，你明白的。”Jim说，“我会彻底 _毁灭_ 他。”他咯咯笑了起来，“会很好玩的！以后见，Ice Man。”

 

Mycroft把手机放回了口袋，之后他会去买一只新的。他啜了一口茶，给自己一点时间镇静下来。

 

“我猜你还是不会告诉我那是谁。”Sherlock说。

 

有短暂的一瞬间Mycroft几乎考虑了一下要告诉她。Sherlock因为一个他都不知道其存在的危险罪犯而身处于危险中。如果Mycroft告诉他，至少他提前得到了警告。

 

但另一方面…以他对Sherlock的了解，他只会连计划都没有就直接冲去面对危险。他会因为有个犯罪头目在针对自己而感兴趣，而不是警惕。

 

而Mycroft得告诉他为什么Jim—— _Moriarty_ ——要针对他，这点他已经知道自己做不到了。绝对做不到。

 

“Mycroft？”

 

Mycroft意识到自己抓茶杯抓得有些太紧了。他放下了杯子，“并不是什么你需要担心的人。”

 

他不是，真的不是。Mycroft没有任何理由不能自己处理Moriarty问题。

 

一切都会没事的。

 

END


End file.
